Un poco desastre
by ChicaSinAlas
Summary: AU. Connie es un poco desastre y hasta él lo sabe. También sabe que cuando aquel trabajador rubio de físico y ojos espectaculares de la tienda de videojuegos lo saludó con un 'buenas tardes' y una sonrisa al atenderlo, debería haber contestado algo para no demostrar que era tonto, pero es que se quedó sin fuelle. Y la culpa NO era suya, y es que ser tan guapo debería ser ilegal.
1. I

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí usados no me pertenecen.

 **Resumen:** AU. Connie es un poco desastre y hasta él lo sabe. También sabe que cuando aquel trabajador rubio de físico y ojos espectaculares de la tienda de videojuegos lo saludó con un ''buenas tardes'' y una sonrisa amable al atenderlo, debería haber contestado algo para no demostrar que era tonto, pero es que se quedó sin fuelle. Y la culpa NO era suya, y es que ser tan guapo debería ser ilegal.

 **Historia subida aquí y en Wattpad bajo el nombre de ChicaSinAlas.**

.

* * *

.

 **Un poco desastre**

.

* * *

.

Connie se descolgó del hombro su bandolera y la colocó en el respaldo de la silla anexa a la suya dentro de su Starbucks preferido. Se le escapó una sonrisilla al tomar asiento y ver la expresión de exagerado fastidio en el rostro de su mejor amiga cuando se sentó frente a él, enfadada con la vida, pero sobretodo, con él.

Sería porque llevaba muchos años conociéndola, porque las palabras que Sasha estaba por decir no pudieron parecerle más predecibles:

— Te odio.

La sonrisa de Connie fue burlona.

— Me tocaba a mí elegir el lugar. — Para evitar peleas, hacía tres meses los dos amigos hicieron un trato: cuando quedaran para merendar o cenar juntos, una semana elegiría Connie y la otra, Sasha. Esta semana él tenía el honor de decidir.

— El Starbucks cuesta un ojo de la cara. Te maldigo Connie. Yo y el agujero de mi cartera. — Se lamentó la castaña arrugando la nariz. Y es que eran los mejores amigos, se conocían desde los cinco años y podían compartir mil y un cosas en común, pero el amor que Connie profesaba por Starbucks no era una de ellas.

— Nadie te obliga a llenar tu bandeja de muffins cada vez que te traigo. — Tuvo que defenderse Connie. No era su culpa que Sasha se dejara todo su dinero en comida cada vez que venían.

— ¡Necesito mi merienda!

—¿No te basta con uno o dos muffins como a todo el mundo?

— No. — Fue su escueta y rápida respuesta.

— Mira que eres...

Connie tenía que reírse. Sasha apoyó las manos en la mesa y se levantó de su sitio en un movimiento ostentoso, dispuesta a sumarse a las cinco personas que hacían cola para hacer su pedido. Antes de moverse del sitio, miró al chico y se cruzó de brazos.

— Eres la peor persona. No me extraña que no hayas tenido nunca novia. — Dijo y sus crueles palabras sonaron más afectuosas de lo que deberían por el tono que usó con ellas. Su amigo estuvo lejos de ofenderse.

— ¡Oye! ¿Quién dijo que el celibato es malo? Tiene muchísimas ventajas. — Bromeó.

— Excusas, excusas.

La chica le sacó la lengua antes de empezar a caminar, extrajo su cartera y tomó el último lugar en la cola, dejándolo solo a la espera de su regreso con su predecible bandeja repleta de Muffins y el café de vainilla de Connie.

« No me extraña que no tengas novia. »

Por un motivo muy diferente al que cualquier persona pensaría, a Connie se le pusieron las puntas de las orejas rojas. No, a él no le molestaba no haber tenido novia, ciertamente. Nunca había tenido la necesidad. El motivo por el que había enrojecido y sus pulsaciones se habían incrementado considerablemente era porque desde hacía un par de meses el chico se había estado cuestionando seriamente su orientación sexual.

No era como Jean que se quedaba embobado de toda mujer atractiva que veía y le decía por lo bajo « Oh, tío, creo que me he vuelto a enamorar. » Cosa a lo cual Connie contestaría después con un «Sí, por nonagésima vez» y se sentiría orgulloso porque una palabra como "nonagésima" constara en su diccionario. La culpa de eso la tenía un videojuego con su ranking de mejores jugadores, para qué mentir, pero no iba a decirlo, era mejor que los demás pensaran que tenía un vocabulario ''culto''.

No. A sus diecisiete años las hormonas de Connie no se revolucionaban como las de la mayoría de adolescentes ante la imagen de una figura femenina y una voz aguda y dulce. De hecho, una o dos veces (eran todas las que él iba a admitir) le había ocurrido -sorpresa- con un hombre. Y un par de noches tuvo sueños explícitos con un tío buenorro con el que se había cruzado por la calle.

¿Viendo porno? Se fijaba más en los cuerpos masculinos.

— Connie, ¿estás bien? — La pregunta de Sasha lo sacó de sus cavilaciones y su sonrojo se acentuó. Parpadeó reiteradamente y se aclaró la garganta.

— S-sí, sí. Me he quedado empanado otra vez.

— Ya veo. Si es que eres idiota. — Repuso su amiga aunque no muy convencida, y como cada vez que lo llamaba idiota, tuvo que quejarse.

— ¡Oye!

XXX

Sasha no lo presionaba en pos de respuestas cuando sospechaba que algo no estaba bien, que mantenía preocupado a Connie y más distraído de lo normal a ser posible. Sin embargo, era muy obvia en la forma en la que lo miraba para demostrar sus claras sospechas. Parecía que dijera con sus grandes ojos marrones « Sé que algo me escondes, a mi no me engañas.» y la verdad es que Connie no sabía si agradecía que se ahorrara las preguntas o no.

Debería salir de él pronunciar un «creo que soy gay» y no esperar que sus amigos se dieran cuenta por sí solos para afirmarlo. Pero es que diablos, Connie era muy cortado en ese aspecto.

Terminaron de merendar, cogieron sus pertenencias y salieron de la cafetería. No serían más de las cinco y media pero estaban en octubre y en aquellas fechas el frío era recurrente casi a todas horas. Por suerte tenía su llamativa bufanda multicolor y abigarrada que no pegaba para nada con la sudadera verde que llevaba puesta pero que era de lo más calentita.

— Que hortera. — Comentó su amiga por sexta vez desde que el chico se había comprado la bufanda hacía tres días.

— Cállate. — Masculló y rodó los ojos. — ¿Quedamos con Jean en el centro comercial a las cinco y veinte, no? — Cuestionó porque se estaban dirigiendo a pasos rápidos justo hacia allí.

— Cinco y media. — Matizó su amiga y Connie asintió.

— Oye, Connie.

— ¿Mm?

— Estás muy raro. — Fue entonces cuando miró a Sasha mientras caminaban, con una ceja arqueada.

— ¿Raro cómo?

— No sé. Raro.

Reprimió una sonrisa. Sasha no sería Sherlock Holmes ni de lejos, pero es que él tampoco lo era cuando la situación era inversa. Eran los dos un poco desastres. Se lo contaría más adelante, pero hoy quería disfrutar de un poquito de tranquilidad. Ya se comería la cabeza otro día.

— Tú me ocultas algo.

— A saber de donde sacas eso. Ah, mira. Si Jean ya está ahí.

— No creas que te vas a escapar. — Anunció Sasha con una voz que sinceramente, le dio un poquito de miedo. Antes de poder mirarla y hacérselo saber, Jean que había estado apoyado en la pared cerca de las puertas del centro comercial se acercó a ellos. Levantó el puño y Connie lo chocó primero antes que la fémina.

— Connie, Sasha. — Los saludó.

— Súper Jean. — Contestó el más bajo al ver la sudadera negra de Jean con el logo de la S de Superman.

— Súper Idiota.

Sasha emitió una risa nasal.

Ugh. Doble ugh. ¿Pero por qué todo el mundo se empeñaba en llamarlo idiota? Encima iba Sasha y le reía la gracia.

— Anda, tirad para adentro — Dijo Jean y rodó los ojos. — Con vaya dos críos me junto.

— Somos los mejores amigos que podrías tener; el trío dorado, y lo sabes.

— Mmh.

Sasha río con la respuesta y tuvo que señalar lo siguiente:

— Que gruñón estás hoy, Jean.

— Habrá vuelto a ver a Mikasa hablarle a Eren en vez de a él.

Connie se lo pasaba tan bien picándole.

— A la próxima te quedas sin esa bufanda tan fea. — Ladró finalmente el más alto.

— ¡Pero que no es fea!

— Es definitivamente fea. — Corroboró Sasha con una sonrisita. La miró mal.

— Muy fea. — Estuvo de acuerdo Jean y esbozó una sonrisa burlona cuando Connie rodó los ojos, exasperado.

— No todo el mundo tiene buen gusto. tsk... Y hablando de buen gusto, voy a darme una vuelta por la tienda de videojuegos. Me apetece comprarme uno nuevo pero ni idea de cual. ¿Venís?

— Yo tenía que mirar una nueva chaqueta. — Jean rechazó su sugerencia.

La cara de Connie se cayó.

— Oh, no. Ropa no. — Soltó como si fuera una gran ofensa hacer eso en un centro comercial. Odiaba, realmente _odiaba_ ir de compras cuando se trataba de ropa, menuda tortura. Jean exhaló aire por la nariz en una risa silenciosa.

— Que payaso. ¿Por qué no vais tú y Sasha a mirar videojuegos y yo mientras me doy una vuelta por aquí cerca buscando alguna chaqueta chula?

Connie asintió con rapidez. Que buena idea.

— Valep, te espero frente a la tienda de videojuegos cuando acabe. O te enviaré un mensaje avisando donde estoy. Ya veré. — Bien feliz ya se estaba girando para irse a toda prisa cuando la voz de Sasha lo detuvo.

— Eh... Yo también he de mirar ropa. — Sasha frunció los labios. No estaba nada contenta con su deber, ir de compras la aburría casi tanto como a Connie—. Necesito una nueva sudadera así que voy con Jean.

Jean asintió.

— Bueno. Connie, parece que te quedas solo.

El bajito estiró los labios haciendo un mohín.

— Ugh. Bueno... Ahí os quedáis. — Murmuró descontento. Sin Sasha no era tan divertido. —Nos vemos después.

Se despidieron y el grupo de tres se redujo a uno de dos. Connie descendió por las escaleras mecánicas fijándose en sus alrededores. Era jueves y no había demasiada gente en el centro comercial. Aunque quizá era la sensación que le daba a él, puesto que estaba acostumbrado a venir en fines de semana cuando había gente con bolsas de la compra por doquier. Llegó a la última planta, donde estaba situada la tienda de videojuegos cerca de un puesto de chucherías y otra tienda de una compañía telefónica y entró en la de videojuegos. Era pequeña y en ella había más gente de la que le hubiera gustado, de modo que no podía moverse con mucha libertad ni ojear tantos videojuegos como quisiera. Por fortuna, a los diez minutos de estar mirando encontró un juego del que Eren le había hablado bastante bien.

Until Dawn.

Giró la portada para ver las imágenes de la parte trasera y leyó el resumen. No acostumbraba a jugar a juegos de terror pero por alguno debía de empezar, ¿no? Y siendo de segunda mano, el precio era barato. Estaba tirado. Lo tenía que comprar sí o sí, decidió, así que con una sonrisa satisfecha buscó con la mirada la cola para comprobar cuanta gente había por delante de él. Cuatro personas. Antes habían más. No perdió el tiempo y corrió a ocupar el último puesto. Se entretuvo mientras releyendo el resumen de su videojuego y fijándose en los detalles de los dibujos. Los gráficos eran muy buenos, sin duda alguna.

Una vez llegó su turno, alzó la mirada, y cuando el increíblemente sexy trabajador rubio frente a él lo saludó con una amable sonrisa y un ''buenas tardes'', Connie estaba muy seguro de que debería haber respondido algo, pero se quedó sin fuelle.

Y Connie sería un poco desastre, pero juraría una y mil veces que la culpa de la perdida de su voz era solo de aquel chico porque demonios, debía ser ilegal ser tan malditamente guapo.

Tragó saliva y estaba muy seguro de que no era normal que un simple «Buenos días» lo redujera a un manojo de nervios. Quería responder de igual forma pero tenía las palabras atoradas en su garganta y no salían.

La sonrisa del rubio se borró un poco y alzó una ceja interrogante al ver que no se movía. Connie enseguida dejó el videojuego encima del mostrador. El rubio lo miró una ultima vez, cogió el videojuego y lo pasó por la maquina para calcular el precio.

— ¿Until Dawn, eh? Ya me gustaría a mi poder jugarlo. — Connie parpadeó y como un tonto, murmuró:

— ¿Huh?

El más alto sonrió sin observarlo, entretenido con su tarea y abrió la boca para aclarar que había querido decir con eso cuando alguien pasó un brazo por los hombros de Connie y lo hizo sobresaltar y proferir un gritito.

Jean soltó una carcajada.

— ¿Te has asustado, eh? — Su sonrisa era maliciosa. Connie se sonrojó violentamente con la mirada puesta en el rubio. Ese grito que se le había escapado... mierdísima. ¿Podía quedar más en ridículo?

Se estaba haciendo varias preguntas, entre esas, como debía asesinar a Jean de forma dolorosa pero rápida para que nadie pudiera oír sus gritos y pillarlo en mitad del crimen. Ya se le habían ocurrido dos y una demasiado retorcida cuando de pronto, lo más sorprendente ocurrió en forma de dos palabras saliendo de la boca de Jean.

— ¡Hola, Reiner!

Se podría haber caído de culo.

— Hombre, Jean. — Sonrió de vuelta el rubio, no, Reiner. — ¿Tú en una tienda de videojuegos? Mira que es raro. — Comentó, y al parecer eran lo suficientemente cercanos como para que Reiner supiera de los alardes de Jean sobre su ''ya madurez para jugar a videojuegos''. Luego, miró a Connie. — Trece con noventa. — Lo informó y Connie tardó tres segundos de más en darse cuenta de que tenía que pagar. Con rapidez buscó la cartera en su bandolera con manos temblorosas y dio gracias a que los dos chicos volvieron a hablar, porque si se le hubieran quedado mirando en ese momento, se hubiera muerto de vergüenza.

— No estaba del todo seguro de que trabajabas aquí. No sé por qué pero me sonaba que trabajabas en el Game de en frente de la plaza. — Decía Jean.

— Ese es el caso que me haces cuando te cuento las cosas.

— Muy bien, tú déjame mal delante de la gente. — Jean parecía divertido. Connie dejó el dinero encima de la mesa.

— ¡Boo! — Sasha apareció por detrás pasándole las manos por el cuello y empezó a reír como una descosida cuando Connie pegó un nuevo respingo. Esta vez el rubio sexy lo estaba mirando y se sumó a las risas del resto.

Dio gracias a un Dios en el que no creía de que no hubiera nadie más en la cola detrás de él observándolos.

— ¡Sasha, voy a matarte!

— Pobre chaval, ¿lo tenéis como punching bag del grupo? — Quiso saber Reiner con tono bromista.

— Eso parece. — Respondió Connie bajito y ocultó los labios en la bufanda que portaba, esperando que cubriera parte del sonrojo de sus mejillas.

Reiner le estaba sonriendo con una pizca de ternura y sentía su cuerpo como si fuera un flan.

— Es que meterse con Connie es demasiado divertido. — Contestó Sasha y ahora lo abrazó por la cintura. Soltó un suspiro de exasperación.

— Como me meta yo contigo vas a ver.

— Le hacemos un poco de bullying de vez en cuando pero es bullying cariñoso, ¿verdad, pelón? — Ese fue Jean justo antes de darle unas palmaditas en su cabeza rapada.

Connie quería morirse.

Reiner aún lo estaba observando. Connie apartó la mirada del precioso mar de sus ojos avellana con rapidez, porque le daba miedo hundirse en él.

El rubio extendió la mano con el cambio del billete con el que había pagado y Connie con la suya temblorosa rozó sus dedos sin querer al recoger el dinero. Lo guardó en el bolsillo, cogió su videojuego en la bolsa y retrocedió un paso. No creyó que se hubieran dado cuenta; Jean y Reiner seguían hablando.

Por suerte, se sumó un chico más a la cola y tuvieron que separarse para dejarle a Reiner hacer su trabajo. Un grupo de chavales también llegó poco después y fue la señal que necesitaban para irse.

Fue Jean el que habló.

— Bueno, mejor nos vamos yendo que veo que tienes trabajo. Oye, ¿A qué hora acabas?

— A las nueve y media. Aún me quedan unas horitas por delante. — Lo informó Reiner sin perder la amable sonrisa al atender a los demás clientes. Connie podría perderse mil veces en esa sonrisa.

— Vaya... Si salieras antes podrías unirte a nosotros y dar una vuelta por ahí.

— Otro día podríamos. — Para sorpresa de todos, habló Sasha. — Soy Sasha por cierto. — Sonrió.

Jean pareció avergonzado.

— Mierda, que no os he presentado. Esta es Sasha y el pelón Connie.

— Encantada.

— Encantado. — Prácticamente hablaron a la vez Connie y Sasha. A Reiner pareció divertirle y los miró por un breve instante para responder.

— Igualmente. Un placer. Y claro, salgo de lunes a viernes a las nueve y media. No es un horario muy favorable para vosotros porque supongo que tendréis clases, pero si un viernes os pasáis por aquí podría sumarme e invitar a unas copas.

— Serás borrachín. Somos menores de edad, ¿sabes? — Le recordó Jean.

— Habla por ti y Con. — Sasha le sacó la lengua y rieron. Ella les sacaba un año. Connie estaba más callado de lo normal, nervioso.

Un minuto después, se despidieron de nuevo y esta fue la definitiva. El trío salió de la tienda y el más bajito trató exitosamente de no girarse una última vez para mirar a Reiner.

No sabría con certeza si Until Dawn le gustaría, o por qué Reiner le había dicho que él no podía jugarlo, pero en cuanto al interrogante de si era gay o no... ahí parecía tener su respuesta, en forma de un rubio alto y musculoso y una sonrisa de infarto en su nueva tienda favorita de videojuegos de segunda mano.


	2. II

\- Es majo. - Comentó Sasha tras un breve silencio refiriéndose a Reiner mientras se alejaban de la tienda.

\- Lo es. - Afirmó Jean.

\- ¿De qué os conocéis? - Inquirió, y Connie secretamente le agradecía muchísimo que hiciera ella las preguntas para no tener que hacerlas él.

\- Va conmigo a Baloncesto. - Los informó y sabiendo que lo seguirían, enfiló el largo pasillo que los llevaría directos al FNAC, porque era rutina para ellos y casi sagrado hacer esas paradas en orden cada vez que visitaban el centro comercial. - Él y Bertholdt son las dos montañas del equipo y no veáis como destacan porque quitándolos a ellos dos y a mi, el resto son casi tan bajitos como Connie. - Bromeó.

El pequeño rodó los ojos, pero no, esta vez no diría nada acerca de la burla de su baja altura.

\- ¿Reiner y Bertholdt? - Cuestionó en cambio. -Vaya dúo. Esos nombres no se oyen cada día.

\- El padre de Reiner es alemán, por parte de Bert no tengo ni idea. También es un buen tío pero aún no he tenido mucha relación con él. Me apunté hace solo un par de semanas, ya sabes.- Dijo y Connie fue escuchando con mucha atención hasta que su amigo concluyó.

«Así que baloncesto»

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la mirada cargada de sospechosa que le estaba dirigiendo Sasha.

XXX

Maldita ambivalencia y estúpido sinsentido.

Y es que no había otra palabra más que "sinsentido" para definir la corriente de pensamientos de Connie respecto al sex symbol que trabajaba en el Game, porque para empezar, cuando una persona decide que su nueva tienda de videojuegos favorita va a ser esa, única y exclusivamente porque trabaja él -Era lo único impresionante de la tienda- lo normal es que fuera a ir más de una vez después de conocerlo.

Y él no se atrevía. Que va, para nada. Le daba corte, su último y único encuentro había sido un poco desastre. ¿Y si se volvía a quedar sin voz o sus piernas se volvían pudding?

Dios bendito, juraba que tenía la mente más pesimista de todas.

\- Que extraño - Opinó un día su madre el fin de semana y levantó una ceja. - La primera vez en mucho tiempo que venimos al centro comercial y no dices nada de ir al Game.

\- Me compré un juego hace un par de días. - Replicó Connie con rapidez. - Lo mejor para evitar tentaciones es no ir.

\- Chico listo. - Su madre seguía extrañada, pero lo dejó pasar con una sonrisa, miró a su padre y cambió de tema para no volver a sacarlo.

XXX

Fue el lunes cuando Connie se pasó por allí de nuevo después de salir del instituto con la única compañía de su mochila y su cartera. Su principal objetivo era comer en el McDonald's dentro del centro comercial. Mentiría si dijera que el pensamiento de pasarse por el Game no se había cruzado fugaz por su mente ni una sola vez. Es que de hecho se había instalado ahí y cada vez que clicaba en el archivo para eliminarlo se abría una ventana mental con error y se reproducía el clásico error de Windows. Sin embargo, no eran ni las 15:00 y no sabía si Reiner entraba a trabajar tan pronto. Fuera como fuese, primero comería algo, porque su estómago no paraba de pedir alimento, emitiendo ruidosos sonidos intermitentes como hacía su perro por debajo de la mesa cada vez que lo veía comer una costilla de cerdo o una buena hamburguesa. Y hablando de hamburguesa...

No tenía claro cual elegir.

Torció los labios frente a la pantalla táctil que mostraba tres filas de diferentes tipos de hamburguesas de ternera, todas muy variadas, y al final se encogió de hombros y pidió la Big Mac, porque total, se conocía y al final siempre pediría esa. Más le valía pedirla ya y ahorrarse los dos minutos de siempre que le llevaban elegir para concluir siempre de la misma forma.

Desde luego, lo que menos se esperaba en esos momentos era escuchar una voz masculina a sus espaldas.

\- Hola, Connie.

Abrió bien los ojos y se giró sorprendido, quedando cara a cara con Reiner. Separó un poco los labios, y de forma tonta, lo saludó con voz temblorosa.

«Que se sabe mi nombre, la leche.»

\- H-hey, Reiner. - Y enseguida, al darse cuenta de que ya iba a volver a dejarse mal a si mismo, siguió hablando con rapidez. - ¿Cómo me has reconocido de espaldas? - Preguntó al final, porque ciertamente la curiosidad le corroía (no podía ser por la cabeza rapada porque llevaba un gorro beige) y se alegró enormemente de que su voz fuera firme.

El rubio exhibió esa simpática sonrisa suya que por poco le provocó una seria taquicardia y no tardó en responder.

\- Digamos que esa bufanda multicolor tuya es un tanto peculiar.

\- Peculiar. Bonita forma de maquillar la palabra "fea". - Suspiró Connie.

El más alto no se esperaría esa respuesta porque sus ojos se ampliaron de más.

\- No era eso lo que quería decir. - Indicó.

\- Tranquilo. - Sonrió Connie - Sasha y Jean ya han dejado clarísimo que soy la única persona en el mundo a la que esta bufanda le mola.

Reiner dejó escapar aire por la nariz, riendo.

\- Lo has dicho tú, no yo, que conste. - Remarcó. - Pero no pienso que sea fea. ¿Ya has terminado? - Añadió volviendo la mirada a la pantalla y Connie cayó en cuenta de que aún no había finalizado su pedido. Se giró con rapidez.

\- Oh, sí. Perdona, también querrás pedir.

\- No te preocupes. El único riesgo que corres al impedírmelo es que empiece a devorar personas al azar con el hambre que tengo.

La verdad es que a Connie no le importaría lo más mínimo que se lo comiera a él enterito.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, el chico rió por la broma del rubio y se hizo a un lado para dejarle ocupar la pantalla luego de coger su papel con su número. 107.

\- Es una suerte que haya tan poca gente hoy. - Opinó Reiner. - Otros días hay tanta cola que me toca comer a toda prisa para acabar antes de que se termine mi descanso.

\- Oh. Estás en tu descanso ahora. ¿Cuanto te queda?

\- Un cuarto de hora. - Respondió y marcó la opción de finalizar su pedido. Él había escogido una hamburguesa CBO. Otro clásico. - Mi compañero se va ahora así que me quedo yo solo. ¿Quieres que nos sentemos juntos? - Preguntó y se volvió hacia él. Connie sonrió por acto reflejo, porque estaba tan pillado que la opción de sonreír de forma voluntaria le había sido arrebatada.

\- Claro.

Tres minutos después se dirigían hacia una mesa libre del fondo pegada a la pared y con dos sofás. Se sentaron uno en frente del otro y Connie corrió con rapidez a coger un par de patatas fritas como un muerto de hambre y Reiner tuvo que reírse. Él por su parte, fue directo a sacar la hamburguesa de su caja y darle un bocado.

\- Jean dijo que os conocíais de Basquet. - Sacó tema de conversación Connie tras unos segundos.

Reiner terminó de masticar, tragó y asintió con la cabeza.

\- Así es. No estaba muy seguro de apuntarme, de hecho fue mi mejor amigo el que me arrastró ahí, pero al final me ha gustado. Y he conocido a gente interesante, la verdad. No me arrepiento. - Confesó con una sonrisa mirándolo. Connie le devolvió el gesto y siguió comiendo.

\- ¿Y tú? ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Haces algo de hobbie o solo juegas a videojuegos? - Inquirió y su tono fue bromista.

Connie se sonrojó un poco con la pregunta. Él no era de lejos alguien interesante... su vida era de lo más aburrida.

\- Me temo que solo juego a videojuegos. Y como y duermo.

Reiner rió un poco.

\- ¿Cómo vas con Until Dawn?

\- Bien... - Dijo tras unos segundos y tuvo que reírse un poco por lo bajo. - Hum. Puede ser que casi me haya dado un infarto ya solo con el principio del juego, pero es mi defensa diré que es el primer juego de terror que pruebo, así que...

Eso volvió a hacer reír al rubio.

\- Así que eres un miedoso, eh.

\- Que no. - Le sacó la lengua, gesto infantil pero que pareció divertir a Reiner.

Lo hacia sonreír mucho, y le había arrancado más de una carcajada. Tendría que ser navidad. Sentía maripositas cada vez que causaba ese efecto en Reiner.

Den pronto recordó las primeras palabras que Reiner le había dicho.

\- Oye, me dijiste que tú no podrías jugarlo. ¿Y eso?

\- Oh. Fácil, no tengo paciencia con esos juegos en los que la historia se adapta a las decisiones que vas tomando por el camino. Dan tan pocos segundos para pensártelo... - Casi estuvo por interrumpirlo y argumentar que eso lo hacía todo más realista. -y yo me pongo nervioso y lo siguiente que ves es a mi golpear el teclado o lanzando el mando de la play por la ventana.

Esta vez fue el turno de Connie de reír. La imagen mental no podía ser más graciosa.

\- ¡En serio! Y eso que transmites la imagen de alguien de lo más calmado...

\- Já, no. - Reiner negó con la cabeza manteniéndole la mirada, divertido. - Ni en broma. Has de mantenerme alejado de esos juegos, mi compañero de piso te diría lo mismo.

Connie seguía sonriendo.

\- ¿Seguro que es eso? ¿O es porque te da miedo? - Se aventuró a preguntar arqueando una ceja y dejando que su sonrisa se volviera pícara.

Reiner se cruzó de brazos y apretó los labios con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Te equivocas.

\- Ya, ya... - Lo picó Connie.

Reiner cogió una patata frita y se la lanzó con diversión. Y el gesto fue tan infantil y propio de Connie que la sorpresa del acto lo hizo reír. Conectaban muy bien juntos y se entretenía tanto a su lado que perdió por completo la noción del tiempo, y cuando Reiner pasado un rato abrió los ojos de par en par y le preguntó un atropellado "¿qué hora es?" la realidad chocó contra ellos a gran velocidad.

Y es que habían pasado cuatro minutos de más del descanso de Reiner, que por suerte había terminado de comer. Se levantó rápido del sofá en cuando Connie le dijo la hora que era y se pasó una mano por el pelo.

\- Joder, se me fue el santo al cielo. - Murmuró. - Mierda.

Sí, exacto. Mierda. No podría expresarlo mejor.

Connie hizo un mohín cundo sus miradas conectaron, porque la verdad, se lo estaba pasando muy bien con él ahora que el nerviosismo inicial había pasado y empezaba a conocerlo y a soltarse más con él.

\- Ves tirando. Yo recojo todo, no te preocupes. - Anunció dedicándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora y Reiner le devolvió otra. Se humedeció los labios y sorprendiéndolo, preguntó:

\- Gracias. Oye, Con, ¿me das tu número?

El corazón de Connie se saltó un latido. Y es que no solo le había pedido el número, además perdería más tiempo en apuntarlo cuando estaba claro que le corría prisa. Por suerte, logró evitar que la sonrisa que portaba en esos momentos, se extendiera de una oreja a otra, e ilusionado, dijo con rapidez.

\- Sí, corre apunta.


End file.
